


And They Escaped the Weight of Darkness

by Thalamus



Category: Avengers - Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalamus/pseuds/Thalamus
Summary: Galactus's herald reaches the aftermath of Thanos's attack on the Asgardian spaceship, discovering a familiar face amid the carnage.





	And They Escaped the Weight of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew Loki would drag me back to this corner of my mind?
> 
> I watched Marvel's Infinity War movie today and frankly I wanted to stand up and leave after what Thanos did to Loki.  
> I had dreaded this confrontation since The Other threatended Loki. However, I think there is still hope for Loki's return. And for the other Avengers and GotG members.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He cannot breathe. Something is wrong.

Every intake feels more difficult than the one before.

His breath stutters. He feels cold. Just as he felt on Svartalfheim, waking up alone and bleeding, covered in a blanket of black ash.

But he isn't in Svartalfheim, is he?

He frowns, wills his eyes to open.

The glare of a blue sky greets him. The sound of waves crashing on nearby shores brings guarded familiarity.

He frowns. He can't remember reaching earth.

His eyes widen as memories fall into place, their weight crashing down on him.

Thanos attacking their ship, killing his people, Thor's panicked eyes being replaced by Thanos's callous and cruel face. Then eternal darkness.

 "THOR-!", he tries to scream. Yet no sound escapes as pain stabs through his neck, dark spots dance before his eyes.

Where is Thor? He has to help his brother, his people. Are they still alive?

 _"I assure you brother the sun will shine on us again!"_ , He chokes as blood trails down his lips.

He cannot move. His body feels torn, his very soul fragmented. He reaches out for his magic, beckoning it.

Yet the usual familiar echo doesn't follow. Silent broken sobs push past crimson lips.

The blue sky is blurring, it is slowly fading to black. He feels the claws of death creeping upon him.

Cold tears trail down, leaving traces on his soot and blood covered face.

Something cool caresses his face. He frowns, willing his eyes to open.

Someone is looking down on him. Loki blinks, his thoughts too groggy and sluggish.

The man seems to be made of pure silver.

Loki's eyes widen in pure panic, he opens his mouth in a silent startled cry.

" I mean you no harm, star wanderer. I am here to help you.", the silver entity speaks softly, his voice familiar.

His cool touch moves away from Loki's face, coming to rest on his neck.

Loki draws a tentative breath and sighs in relief as the stabbing pain slowly dissipates. Shivers run down his spine. He is tired.

A distraught pained moan pushes past his lips as he is lifted and laid down on a frore surface.

"Rest, Son of Odin."

The familiar voice follows him in to the darkness as oblivion claims him.


End file.
